


It's The Little Things That Count

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Build up, F/M, FLUFF!!, Fluff, Little things, lots of little time skips!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: It was the little things she noticed at first, just the glances, than the way he spoke around her. After that, she kept a keen eye on what he did and how he acted around her. Things really took a turn though when Christmas came around, a turn she didn’t expect from him.





	It's The Little Things That Count

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Namine! I hope you enjoy this!

Eyes were on her, she could tell that much. They weren’t menacing through, they were soft like if one were gazing at a flower and gentle as if one was gazing at lover. She could feel exactly where it was coming from and was fighting the urge to check who it was that was looking at her like that even if the guess of who it was creeping up on her more and more. 

He had done it before, this gaze from so far away yet so close that she could feel it and have it send shivers down her spine. He had hide it for a good few months, but than Kagome began to take more note of her surroundings and she was soon able to figure it out. After that, even time he gave her that gaze she was able to track and feel it, and sometimes even soak it all in, cause maybe, just maybe, there was a slight possibility that she too had feelings for him too. The raven had never thought to much into it, but that thought always bit at her. 

Did she have feelings for that white haired demon? 

-*-*-*-

It was his touch this time. 

All he had done was touch her shoulder, that was all, but something about the way he had touched her shoulder sent electricity through her spine and made him stay her mind for hours on end. It had been as if his touch was what all she needed to prove he indeed was on her mind alot more than usually, and now was on their for three straight hours, but that’s all it proved. Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Hey Kagome,” Shippou started, making her have to come back to reality, “are you okay? You’ve been in a daze all day now!” 

“I’m fine, Shippou,” she offered a smile to prove it. There was no way she would ever admit to the others what was going through her head, that was forbidden for so many reasons! The main one being Inuyasha. Oh if he found out he would have a fit and it would not end well for any of them, Kagome also just didn’t want to deal with that in any sense or form! It was that reasoning that proved that dog-demon to be nothing more than a child and a bothersome nuisance! 

It was hard to believe that he was related to someone so mature and well kept, someone who made her heart flutter and mind do circles.   
-*-*-*-

“See you soon...Miko…” He was so close to saying her actual name, she knew he was. Just so close to where her name was on the tip of his tongue, and he knew that she knew it, so he was trying to tease her or something! Whatever, it was just, oh Kagome couldn’t explain it. 

The modern day girl couldn’t help but watch him as he left her and went to join his ward and demon assistant or whatever in the world was Jaken’s position. She watched him leave with sadness and love in her eyes, cause she didn’t want him to leave at all. The girl just want him to stay, because there was love in her, but she just didn’t know or was aware of it in the slightest, and all she could was stay quiet and watched. It was riveting to her, not knowing what to say or what to do, or what she was even feeling! 

It wasn’t like she could talk to anyone about it either, no no no. Sango and Miroku just wouldn’t understand, and no doubt the demon companions would over hear, while her mom believe she still liked Inuyasha. Kagome didn’t have the heart to tell her why she lost interest in that idiot, and because of that she couldn’t tell that all feelings for him had disappear and been replaced by feelings for another that the girl could not read into yet. That did not mean Sesshoumaru was just a rebound, oh no, the feelings for him were real as her clothes. They just took longer to see.

Still, it was in this moment that she realized there was explainable longing for the demon that she did not know could exist, nor why was occurring. Kagome was blind to her own feelings at times though, especially now.

-*-*-*-

Snow. There was so much snow, and Kagome was fairly certain it was Christmas Morning by the all the decorations and load, horrible, rendition of Christmas songs coming from Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku. Oh the raven priestess really shouldn’t have said anything about the songs or taught them to those rowdy and idiot boys. 

“Will y-” She stopped. The gaze, his gaze, it was on her right at this moment, and now she just had to look away from the idiots in front of her and towards him. Him, standing there a few hills away but she could make out that it was indeed him, and he was indeed watching her and only her. 

Instinct took over her and she dropped everything and slowly, than faster and faster ran her way towards him. The others were definitely confused by this, and maybe even trying to follow her, and Kagome could only prey that Sango may keep them back and away from her so she could be alone. Alone with him. That’s all that was really needed at this moment, just to be alone with him and to be able talk to him as she had wanted before but never knew why. Hell, she still didn’t know why, but the girl just had to do it, this priestess just had to talk to that demon lord and be alone with him, even if just for a minute!

Reaching him, she took a moment to catch her breath, him still watching her with his gaze that was just meant for her, but she wanted more. Kagome wanted his touch, that touched that sent a extreme shiver down her spine, and too hear him speak even just the slightest thing. Now, his gaze was never enough for her. It was memorizing, but never enough, she needed more. 

“Kagome…” It was all he said before pulling her into him arms, taking the breath out of her. He was not known for acting brash, yet here he was doing that exact thing, and Kagome really did not know what to say in response. 

“Sesshoumaru?” She asked, softly. 

“...” He stayed quiet, doing nothing but tightening his grip on her with every second that passed. The priestess didn’t know what else to do except wrap her arms around him in return as it seemed the reasonable thing to do. Sesshoumaru seemed to like her doing that, least she assume he seemed to do, she couldn’t be completely sure on that. 

Neither moved, neither spoke, they just stayed in each other's grip, the Sesshoumaru moved to have Kagome and him face to face. 

“This Sesshoumaru wishes...he wishes to court you.”

“Court me?” He wanted to court her? Wow, she had not expected that, and the shake of his head just confirmed it. “I accept.” What else could she saw? All his little things had pushed her to realize that she did indeed harbor feelings for him, and he returned them, Kagome was not going to lose that. Little things really did matter.


End file.
